


Letter to a Friend, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Noël, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ is worried about Josh





	Letter to a Friend, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

"A Letter to a Friend"  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Sorkin, et al. I am a college student on Winter break who is looking to stay busy but not be sued.   


Dear Josh,  
I spent a great deal of time thinking about this letter before writing it. The fact that I have put pen to paper or finger to keyboard, in truth, says many things. We became very close friends during the campaign. In doing so, we promised to always be there for each other. Lately, that seems not to be the case, Josh, and I am very concerned. You are not yourself. Neither am I, for that fact. I don't honestly know how to bring this up, to broach the subject face to face. I'm so good with words when it deals with others' problems, fears or scandals. Usually when it comes to my friends, I am right there. Lately, though, I feel that I am falling short in that area as well, especially when it comes to you.   
You seem to be moving away from me and I don't know where you are going. Do you? Please let me in. I am here for you in whatever way you need. I cannot help you with the details of that night because they are only just now, and very slowly at that, coming back to me. Eventually I will need to talk to someone about that night but right now it is you who needs to speak. Joking around or yelling at everyone is not going to help. Please remember that I am always here for you. Whenever and wherever you need me, just call and please know that whatever I am doing, I will stop for you.   
All my love,  
CJ  


CJ dropped the letter enclosed in the envelope on her friend's desk. Quickly returning to her office, she prepared for her next meeting with the Press. Upon the completion of the final briefing of the day, she intended to return to her office and, hopefully, go home at a decent hour for once. Josh called her name as she was passing through the corridor outside his office. She hesitated a split second before entering.  
"Hey, Claudia Jean, how's tricks?"  
"What? Are you okay, Joshua, because...."   
"Because you're worried about me." He finished her sentence for her. "First, I would like to say, thank you, and second, I would like to say that your concern, although greatly appreciated, is not necessary."  
"How can you say that? You have been going through hell lately. Even though you're in therapy, you're not automatically healed, Josh. It takes time."  
He stood up before he spoke. "What do you want me to do, CJ? Do you want me to cry? Do you want me to scream? Oh, no, you mentioned that I do too much of that already. Do you want me to sit down and talk endlessly because I don't know what to say or where I'm going with anything?"  
"Yes, that." She closed the door and moved closer to his desk.  
"I listed three things, CJ, help me out here." He was looking paler then he had when she first walked in.  
"I want you to go some place with me, Josh, whether it be my place, your place, a bar or the park, and talk to me until you can't anymore. I want you to let me see Josh, my friend, because I miss him. I need to know that he's still here." Her eyes misted over as she spoke, hoping that Josh would hear and understand the urgency of her plea.   
He sat back down, running his hand through his hair. "When?"  
"Whenever you want. Wherever, you pick the place." She was waiting although she was not sure if he was going to answer her right now. Suddenly, he got up, walked around the desk, and threw his arms around her. Holding her tightly, his body shook a bit and she realized that he was crying. She held onto him tightly whispering assurances that he would be all right and that she was there for him.   


Leaving the office together that night, their arms linked around each other's, CJ knew it was only the beginning of the path of healing for her friend but he was allowing her to travel it with him; and for that, she was grateful.   


The End

  


End file.
